The Planet Did What?
by The X Duchess
Summary: The Planet is dying, and her favorite hero is still alive, capable of saving other planets unlike her. She made the decision, and sent the lone wolf (along with a friend) to a sibling Planet. As the two parted, she gave the Hero a gift. Though something went wrong, and now he's a child dealing with memory loss. How will he regain the painful memories, if not at all? No OC involved.


**This is a story that keeps bothering me, so I decided to go ahead and begin writing it down. Though this chapter is finish, I only finished half of the second chapter. So, by that, I mean this story will be going at a slow, yet moderate pace. Maybe once a month?**

**Depends on what you guys think. Uh. Third project and counting. If you see any mistakes PLEASE point it out? I'm tired and it's what, 3 AM here and I have an interview with a job later? **

**Thanks a lot for reading this. Now enjoy the story.**

* * *

_"Anyone will claim that he will act in the direst times, yet only a brave man acts in times great and small."_

* * *

~It was the end of spring, with the most scorching season of the year following it. The year was X770, and it was a peaceful year so far, with everyone celebrating this year's summer festivals early and more children being born than one can count. But only one being slept fitfully and couldn't understand why. His dreams were full of nightmares of past-life's, which were trying to communicate, however, he doesn't listen~

Glowing, aqua eyes opened softly; making the dark room become suddenly clear. The makeshift orbs of light narrowed as they stared at the bed-side clock and then moved around the bedroom, checking to be sure nothing was out of the ordinary. Upon doing so, they then fell on a large, sleeping mass beside the bed. It was snoring quietly and had its lengthy, flaming tail flicking back and forth at an even pace.

That couldn't have woken him up. He's been slumbering next to that lazy companion since he can remember. So what made him awake from the habitual light sleep? Yawning, and using a hand to cover it, he sat up in bed, letting long, blonde-colored bangs fall over his face. It was near dawn anyway, might as well get the day started, huh?

"Nanaki," the boy said melodiously, making the wheezing stop instantly and grumbling following it. The tail that was ten times hotter than the sun rested against the wooden floor and the entire mass of the animal moved to face him.

"Those eyes are like damn flashlights," a deep voice growled lowly, thick from drowsiness. "No wonder you refuse to take infiltration jobs."

Stretching from his position, the other kicked off the blankets and haphazardly threw them back after he stood. His bare-feet padded against the grueling, cold floor as he walked towards the small bag against the opposite wall. "We need to move."

"Of all the Shiva-given times…" Nanaki licked his front paws quickly, in an attempt to bathe fast. He was never a morning person, and it's a good thing his human partner didn't mind. "Who do you think it is this time?"

"I don't know…but _'they'_ were being too loud and I…"

~ It wasn't like him to be so vague when he mentions about the Planet's voices. Of course, he didn't know who was speaking to him, but Nanaki wasn't allowed to say anything about it~

The beast gave him a pointed look when the small youth avoided his gaze and went back to packing their small amount of possessions, "Cadis."

From his perspective, Cadis Es Kumo appeared as a fragile and delicate human being. Only weighing under a hundred and ten lbs.—he could be picked up by a 10-year-old child. His looks also reminded Nanaki that of a Ball-Jointed Doll, one of those expensive china-glass dolls that only the wealthy could afford.

The skin was near albino hue; light blonde hair was allowed to flow down the back and bangs were ruffled past his nose and giving shadow to the eyes; pastel seeming lips that hid sharp canines and white teeth; and lastly…Cadis's eyes. They were so blue that no ocean or gem could compare, that and they also glowed—literally. It was like looking into the cobalt version of the sun. Long and luscious lashes framed them perfectly and serenely, completing the Ball-Joint Doll style.

Just don't let those divine looks fool you; because Cadis was as cold and aloof as he was naïve and soft-spoken.

"I don't actually recognize the presence closing in on us, Nanaki, which worries me," the boy frowned slightly as he zipped the duffel bag closed and turned fully to his only friend.

Nanaki is a quadrupedal animal with thick, dark-red and orange fur and a thin, brown mane extending partway down his back. His right eye is scarred, and the remaining eye is orange in color. He is adorned with a variety of beads, earrings and feathers around his head, with golden pastern braces and brands on his legs. To non-magical folk, he was quite scary and intimidating, which kept many from getting too close to Cadis. Which the boy thought was just fine.

Just don't let that big, bad and menacing expression scare you away. He's actually the world's biggest plushy, just don't tell him that straight to his face.

Nanaki hummed and stood, "So whoever it is must not be a foe. They may want to talk to us. Nevertheless," he sauntered over to the boy, "I'll carry the bag this time."

Glowing eyes gave him a look. "I didn't mean to drop it and break your cat-statue," Cadis stated, handing over the small luggage anyway. "You were the one who got drunk—…"

"…—we were getting chased by that animal wrangler and he drugged me," he bit out irritably. Chomping down on the strap, the crimson beast threw it over his back, muttering while doing so.

Shaking his head, the human simply let him be after that. Since teasing can only go so far until his friend begins to give him the cold shoulder. "We'll be going to Hargeon next; do you want to go by train or foot?"

"Being stared at by humans on a train so early in the morning sounds like a dream," Nanaki dead-panned.

"You better not complain about your feet five minutes in, then."

"I was sick that day."

"So was I."

"You're just weird."

"I'll take that as the best compliment you can give in the morning."

"You're so talkative in the morning, it's unnatural."

XX

When they arrived at Hargeon, Nanaki instantly began thinking of the information he had scarcely gathered from travelers they passed on the road here. Hargeon is one of the Fiore's ports and also one of its most scenic and oldest. Since the town had only 10% of people who could actually use Magic, it was more known in fishing and it's trading from other countries. Its marina was what really was impressive, since ships that were the town itself coming in and out of the dock effortlessly.

Now, while that was fun and all…most tourists came here for the large arena built on the North side of Hargeon. It was used for multiple things, mainly non-magical shows like a circus that arrived in town on holidays. Rarely did they hold magical sport events, but when they did: it was like all of Fiore traveled to this medium sized town to watch in the arena. Who didn't like soccer or volleyball that had a magical version and was much more fun to watch? Nanaki also indistinctly recalled that there was supposed to be an Underwater Event that was going to be held today. This explained the abnormal amount of tourists, then.

As the duo walked into town, the stares and double-looks began as usual. While some humans tended to flat out stare at Nanaki, a few would share glances between him and the slightly taller being next to him. He was also glad he looked so malicious to them, since some women and men had tried to approach Cadis in the past out of interest and nearly got a sword through their heart if the crimson beast didn't interfere. He sincerely didn't want to be a fugitive because some lowly people grew bold and spoke taboo to the blonde-haired boy.

While Cadis was had an innocent and childlike way of thinking, he still knew there was a thing that went between adults. Nanaki had told him it was best to never learn of the subject (ever), and since the beast had practically raised him, Cadis listened. He had knowledge of relationships, such as friendships, girl/boy-friends, and marriage and to be honest: he had no interest in anything that related to those subjects. Nanaki was a companion and a father-figure, so he wasn't included.

He had also identified of the darker intentions that normal humans liked to participate in, and most of them were illegal. Such has manslaughter, drugs, slavery or human-trafficking, and sexual assault. These things were on the 'No-no' list and if it wasn't for Nanaki's protection, Cadis would probably be dead or in chains by now.

Just kidding.

The blonde-haired boy would be on the Most Wanted List and near the top, if anyone tried to come towards him with bad intentions. Cadis Es Kumo was the last person you'd want to mess with.

Sneaking a glance upwards at his partner, Nanaki fought back a sigh. Leave it to Cadis to not seem fazed by anything. Not even the weather, which was boiling—did little to make the boy sweat or yet bat an eyelash. But he couldn't complain really, since the sea-breeze brought in the wanted relief and so he kept his mouth shut.

"I'll go get us reservations at the Inn nearby," Cadis said quietly, to which only Nanaki could hear and nodded to. "You go enjoy the beach."

"Try not to kill anything or get lost," the other mumbled out just was low and they then parted ways for the hour.

XX

As Cadis calmly walked from the Inn, he distantly thought to never go for the best looking hotel in town. For they like charge right into your wallet and demand your money to surrender. Then take their captives to a tribal fire and rain dance around it until you leave. Afterwards, they tell you to "come again, sir!" with such an innocent face, making you want to sucker-punch their balls so far up their butt that they'd be spitting…apologies. But you can't proceed with that because it's 'illegal'; and their highway robbery isn't, it's just business.

Damn tourist hotels.

This is why he and Nanaki usually spend their day in the most rural areas of Fiore. Away from civilization and humans that now had a way of living that the pair didn't agree with; at all. Sure, they had a militia, (i.e. the Rune Knights) and a ruler (i.e. the queen). However these people look at Magical talent as a usual every day to day tool. Then the small percentage that actually puts it into an art or skill gather together into what this world calls a Guild. What would they do next? Make a pride-or-shame tournament that pits these Guilds head-to-head for popularity and money?

He sneezed.

"My look at your eyes, they're glowing!" an elderly woman said in surprise, making Cadis stop and turn to her. She had ebony skin, with dull, green eyes and her grey hair was pulled into clinking beads. The lady was sitting in front of shop that he assumed she owned and had been reading before she called out to him. He stared at her, blinking slowly as she examined him from her chair, "And your clothes look like an absolute mess, quick come inside!"

Not one to be impolite, Cadis followed her demand, not quite understanding what she wanted. Yeah, Nanaki could only teach so much on this language that the beast barely understood on his own. But knowing the basics, the young boy heard her inviting him into the small, green building.

The interior was normal looking, with what plum walls and marble floors. There were ceiling fans overhead, and he assumed that it got humid quite often in this city. Then upon observing the racks of clothing and accessories, he became confused as to what this place really sold. No food, drinks or furniture was in sight and yet he saw a cash register at the check counter near the front of the store.

The lady turned to him and smiled, holding out her wrinkly hand, "My name is Sharon, nice to meet you."

She was introducing herself; that much the boy knew. What to do with the hand that she had extended; he didn't know. Upon getting a better look of her now that she was standing, Cadis saw that Sharon was a rather taller female for her old age. Normally, he saw these aging humans shrink when they grew to a certain brink, but she looked quite healthy. Not aware of what he should back; Cadis simply stared back, which seemed to irritate her.

"You're supposed to shake my hand, boy." Sharon reprimanded, and slowly, as if he finally solved a puzzle, he placed his (almost girlish) hand within hers and she shook it firmly. "There; good to see you have some manners. Now, onto your clothing, when was the last time you got some brand new ones?"

She was speaking so fast that his mind grew to a slow jumble that was useful as a dancing corpse. So he shrugged, and the old woman took it as he had no clue and turned swiftly to a shelf of clothing behind her.

"My store magically measures you upon entering through the door and also makes suggestions that relate to your interests. So don't worry about them not fitting," Sharon said, taking a pile of pre-made outfits and shoved them into Cadis's arms and ushered the short male into a dressing room. "Try them all on and come out with the one you like the most."

Well, this was perplexing. Nanaki was the one who made his clothes; with some Materia and fabric, the clothes were always soft and long-lasting. But this lady wanted him to truly put on human-made products? While his current wardrobe was thinning, he never thought it was becoming out of the ordinary. Cadis inwardly sighed; this was the problem with living from society for many years at a time: things change rather quickly with humans and they were having a more and more of a hard time blending in.

Cadis finally decided to go with it. For now, this would offer more cover and probably throw off the person who had been tailing them since they left Arcane Beach. So he simply wore anything without color; his white jacket covered his matching shirt and the loose colorless pants automatically tucked into the white combat boots. A black belt was the only thing keeping his pants up at this point.

Stepping out of the dressing room, he watched Sharon look up and down towards him. "You have way too many piercings on your ears, but it somehow works with what you're wearing," She had approval on her face and she motioned him to the check-up counter.

"This one is on the house, so don't worry about paying for it, alright? Mind you, this is the first and only time you'll get something free outta me, you hear?"

He nodded, although the only word he picked out of the rambling woman was the word 'free'. "Thank you."

Sharon jumped so high it looked like she was just popping out of a jack-in-the-box. She whirled around, the beads within her hair clacking together as she did so, "You can speak!"

The boy went back to being silent and the old woman sighed, handing him a card with her shop's address upon it. "Come by and visit me, alright? Good bye young man."

"Cadis," he spoke, to which she furrowed her brows and he pointed at himself and repeated, "Cadis."

He expected her to throw him out of the store; why, he didn't know. But somehow it seemed like her perception of him changed dramatically. Was it because he could speak? Green eyes bored into glowing azure ones for a quick moment and then she blinked.

"My, what a name for one such as yourself!" Sharon laughed good-naturedly, and waved as he left.

Maybe not all people were rude creatures here.

When he stepped onto the streets of Hargeon once more, Cadis would later swear he had the worst luck while he was in public. A middle-age man and woman abruptly shoved past him, sprinting down the street along with many other people rushing to a certain direction. As that went on, he heard shouts and screams coming from the arena nearby.

Curious, the boy trailed behind the frantic fans hastening to the stadium; trying awkwardly not to wobble in the new high-heeled boots, and failing quite miserably as he did so.

XX

Nanaki's ears perked up from where he sat on the shifty sand. Something brought him out of his memories so suddenly that a headache was starting to form. He listened as the wind brought all the information he needed. There was a disturbance near the area where Cadis was. The kid had knack to be in the middle of trouble or at least near it when Nanaki wasn't around.

He said it once, he'll say it again: sometimes innocence can be a bad thing.

Stretching and yawning, the crimson beast stood and popped his back. Probably some robbers or a rowdy crowd protesting some stupid cause and it got out of hand. Or maybe the arena, since he did see an event was to be there today; he growled, just when he was getting comfortable too.

"I hate two-legged things that have no brains," he complained.

XX

The small male had blended into the crowd easily, obliviously getting out of paying for entering. The halls that led into the actual arena were full of people here and there, trying to either get a seat or snacks at the food area. Families were abundant here as well, with many kids shrieking and squealing with happiness at random moments. Parents were smiling and laughing at jokes, and everything was peaceful. People all around him were chatting about, talking about the latest invention in technology to the rules of the game.

"Who do you think will win?"

"Uh…who's competing?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"Sorry James, but my family and I don't really follow the magical world, mainly the big headliners every now and then."

"Titan Nose and Phoenix Grave are competing against each other in mostly underwater events, which would be soccer and water basketball, and then a magical show-off in the end for the guild that wins."

"Ah, so not any of the famous guilds…"

"As far I as know, Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, and Quatro Cerberus don't really participate in these kinds of events. Plus Fairy Tail has been getting quiet lately, while they still cause a lot of damage, there hasn't been much word on them in a while."

"Who cares?"

"Apparently most of the Guild Masters and half of the magical community does! Even though Master Makarov and Master Bob come and see these games, people make it a habit to try and get a peek at them, but never really succeed."

"Yeah, yeah, now let's go join Anne and the kids before we lose are seats."

Cadis didn't think the non-magical people would enjoy seeing some kind of sport transpire between wizards. Which brings him back to an original question; what would this evolve into in the future? Would things be so tranquil on then? Shaking his head, the boy put this topic into the back of his mind for now. He was about to enter one of the archways, leading to the center-seating when something bumped into his leg.

Looking down, glowing, sapphire orbs met with a chocolate brown. A little girl without a parent, and by the looks of it, she appeared to be panicking. Well she was, "Your eyes are so pretty!" she gasped, grinning towards him. "They're like flashlights!"

Somewhere in the middle of Hargeon, Nanaki sneezed.

"My name's Lucy, and I'm turning three today! You look so pretty too, for boy!" she went on, and Cadis scanned her form quickly. Her shoulder-length, blonde hair was pulled back into pig-tails with pink ribbon; a matching dress and brown Mary Jane's. The only thing that signified her wealth was that she appeared just like Layla Heartfilia, wife and mother of one of the riches families in all of Fiore. Nanaki told him to stay away from these people; they brought trouble, corruption and politics. Cadis hated politics.

Choosing not to answer her, the boy went around her and continued to trudge through the crowd, ultimately curious what the sport even will be like. Luck would have it; he left the child just at the right time, for what seems to be one of the Heartfilia servants came rushing to her side, looking relieved.

Upon reaching the actual arena, the roar of the crowd grew to a loud hum as they waited for it to begin. Cadis decided to stay hanging in the archway, that way he'd stay out of public eye. The Hargeon Stadium was built to house around twenty…thousand…people within its walls. Almost every seat seemed taken, and the roof had been magically lit by almost every different color on the rainbow as the lights danced with stars and sparks appearing every so often.

Centering in the middle of the arena was almost too amazing; for a colossal, liquid sphere was being magically held. Its crystal blue water rotating slowly, reflecting the colors off the ceiling above. Inside the globe of water, there were two goal posts, one with the Titan's Nose symbol and the other had the Phoenix Grave etched into it. So their first even would be soccer? There were buoys that marked as outlines concerning the game's rules and the ball floating in the center.

Cadis had to hand it to the humans and their magic. Although they loved to show off and become lazy; the ones that turned it into a talent certainly improved. As the humid air grew thicker, the boy rolled up his sleeves to the elbows and almost regretted getting the layers of clothing. But free is free, so he decided to just deal with it. As he did so, glowing eyes roamed around the arena, and thought about—…

"_**Zhè bùshì **__**ā**__**nqu**__**á**__**n...Cóng zhèl**__**ǐ**__** ch**__**ū**__**q**__**ù**__**..."**_

Whispers; the one thing that had haunted him since he's been a child. He use to wake up with nightmares and had Nanaki beside him, telling him that the Whispers were trying to help. Not understanding, the young Cadis would then say he couldn't hear what they were trying to get across—that they somehow sounded…muffled. Then the rare occurrences that happened when he could actually tell when they were words spoken in sentences…the language barrier hit full force.

An earsplitting gong made him jump, and his head snapped up. Being yanked so rudely from his thoughts, it took a moment for Cadis to realize the game had started; with Phoenix Grave in the lead with one point. An intercom overhead that blared throughout the stadium; and the male guessed that it was a sport's narrator over exaggerating the goal scored.

"_**Kuài di**__**ǎ**__**n...M**__**é**__**iy**__**ǒ**__**u t**__**à**__**i du**__**ō**__** de sh**__**í**__**ji**__**ā**__**n!"**_

"_**Kuài di**__**ǎ**__**n...M**__**é**__**iy**__**ǒ**__**u t**__**à**__**i du**__**ō**__** de sh**__**í**__**ji**__**ā**__**n!**__**"**_

"_**Kuài di**__**ǎ**__**n...M**__**é**__**iy**__**ǒ**__**u t**__**à**__**i du**__**ō**__** de sh**__**í**__**ji**__**ā**__**n!**__**"**_

Only with pure, iron will had Cadis stopped from screaming out in pain. Never had the Whispers yelled before, and they never got this riled up all at once. Glowing, blue orbs narrowed in silent ire, as he promptly told the Whispers to go shove it.

Without warning, Cadis shot forward, landing on the balls of his feet and spun; only to see the archway shut off. Then the explosion came next. The concrete had crumbled and the beams that held also fell, which was bad.

Another boo went through the crowd as the game within the sphere grew intense. Evidently, Titan Nose had been using forbidden, magical rings to cheat and a large protest was washing over most of their fans. People were growing enraged, and quickly; some were already standing to leave, (which Cadis knew wouldn't end very well when they found out about their current predicament), while others decided to stay seated and watch what would happen to the dishonest guild.

Phoenix Grave and Titan's Nose's guild masters were arguing below the spherical water field and it looked like it would turn nasty real soon. The referees seemed to be helpless as they tried to stop a fight breaking out between the two teams swimming within the water. Cadis inwardly sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose; why he began to give these people credit at how they handled gatherings and events was beyond him.

The booming and screams of panic began so suddenly, that it made the teams within the center pause. Slowly, everyone began to realizing what was happening. A public bombing always made things bad. Cadis himself had to jump onto the railing of that hung over the exit (fallen debris) as humans came hording and creating a stampede; the entire place was shaking so horribly that he had to dig his nails into the wood.

"_I love seeing beings such as yourselves panic like this." _A loud voice came over the intercom, making some people stop and turn in all directions, many were helping loved ones from being crushed and others were doing their very best to get out of there.

Abruptly, the enormous globe of water started to rumble, and the teams within it had magically disappeared, along with the guild masters and referees. The survivors and people didn't seem to care, but more yelling and shouts did occur.

Laughter and then chuckles, "_there was never any Titan Nose and Phoenix Grave here, ladies and gentlemen. What you merely saw was just an illusion that was just too complicated for your small brains to handle_." A short pause, and then, _"Run, my little guinea pigs, see if my pets don't eat your first." _

Azure eyes brighter than the sun scowled and Cadis sat on the rail nonchalantly, briefly wondering where Nanaki was. He did warn to stay out of trouble…did this count as a problem? This was just a cliché bad guy, trying to play in the big leagues.

"_So how about a real game, hmm? Here is how it's played: the water sphere shall crumble, practically making a human-made wave, washing you all around! Oh what fun! Then, my water monsters shall be released and shall be fed!" _Another cackle was made.

Annoying. Cadis sighed but remained where he was. Plus the high-pitched voice slowly grated on his nerves wasn't helping the fact that he couldn't find the box where the owner of the voice should be.

"_Now, I'll count down from 5 and then our real entertainment shall begin; hehehe! So let's start with 5…" _

Now the terror had set back in, most of the exits had by now been blocked by wreckage and concrete. Many were climbing over each other but it was hopeless. The ceiling of the dome has already crumbled, and sunlight shone through, making it warmer than needed.

"_4…"_

Nanaki, where could he be? He was probably still at the beach, enjoying the little relaxation he rarely gets. But couldn't he have noticed that something was up? Most of Hargeon was in here and all of the tourists would be locked up as well. It would be quite the tragedy if this evil human got away free. He exhaled slightly and then stood; balancing on the wooden rail, and called forth his staff.

"Re-quip, Yuna's Staff."

Cadis felt a little relief as a four-foot pole rested within his small hands. The tip of it was quite elaborate, with a floral and diamond design, and covered in gold. The pole itself had was blue with red paint at the bottom that also held a bell attached to string. It was a gift from Nanaki when he turned eight, and ever since then, summoning had become a hell of a lot easier.

"_3…" _

Now, only the specific aeon he had to summon to counter water…

XX

A small Lucy was crying and sniffling. She had lost the Heartfilia nanny who had taken her here for her third birthday. So now she crouched and cried loudly, trying to get someone to notice her. But no one even bothered to stop and help, she was alone.

This was supposed to be a fun day, where she got lots of gifts and special time with her working parents. The dinner was going to be something she favored a lot and then bedtime with a good story that both her mom and dad would read to her. What happened to all that…?

"_2…"_

Light all around her had suddenly begun to shine and the noise of petrified humans lowered to a hum, as most began to notice that while sphere was collapsing…no water came. Lucy then met a pair of orange eyes that belonged to a crimson beast.

"Hang on, please," he said, and ushered the little abandoned girl upon his back. That's when she noticed the doors that were once blocked have been cracked to pieces.

"_1…may the games begin!"_

People prepared for it, they really did. While some continued to make the effort for getting out of the stadium, mothers comforted children and father placed themselves in front of the families. Where there no mages? Too late—the water was booming within their ears, and a tsunami of waves came rushing—breaking from the sphere and rushing downwards as gravity pulled it. Screams of drowning people and shouts of pain was heard, piercing the silence prior.

XX

When Nanaki saw the girl, he felt nothing but pity for her. Honestly, you think a simple mother would pick the blonde as she ran, counting her as another duckling for the moment. Humans can be so pathetic that it would make him cry if he cared enough. So he picked her up and any other stragglers that were able to run fast enough and got the Hell out of the way before the water rushed. After that, he put the girl down and turned back to get survivors under light debris and anyone else who wasn't drowned and guided them back to the little hill by the stadium.

So far, he had close to two hundred people and the more he went back, the higher the number rose. However, Nanaki wasn't preset for the monster information. So he found himself and the other humans surrounded by the large, S-class water monsters that had horrible breath. He would bite, growl, use magic, crystals anything to keep the children, injured and elderly from getting hurt. But that meant becoming distracted enough to be a punching bag to those ugly beasts. Nanaki didn't like the odds of keeping everyone safe from harm's way—but he was silently glad the men and women healthy enough fought with him, using rocks and broken pieces of metal.

It's not like he would die here—after all he was immortal. Yet having dreams and nightmares of all these events that should've, could've and would've happened gave him headaches.

"Need help?" the crimson animal jumped back from a blast aimed for him and turned to meet a glowing, blue gaze.

Clawing an arm of a monster that got too close, Nanaki growled back, "What took you so long, shorty?"

"I had to find the guy behind this. Once he was dealt with, I took down the barriers, and then I found you." Cadis replied, as if they weren't in a battle right now, instead, he was commenting on a piece of fruit.

Trying not to look surprised, he rolled over to the side, avoiding a large foot, the wise, tribe member shrugged. "Do you have the crystal barrier up?"

"No, it takes up too much energy and I don't like to waste. We'll be done in a minute just keep the humans safe from the enemies."

"Of course, kid."

Cadis then twirled his staff in a swift motion, getting the attention of a few rescued. He then allowed energy to flow into the pole, making the weapon glow a dim hue of blue.

In the next few moments, what most were about to see would be ingrained in the lives of many. However, they won't be able to put a name to face.

XXX

Simply releasing the energy he built up, Cadis felt the vibration shake his very bone. Suddenly, the skies above cracked opened, creating a whirlwind of lightning and fire in the area around it.

Finishing the beckoning call, he proceeded to bow and speak clearly in Japanese, "**Come to my beck and call, Shiva and serve me well**."

A loud, ripping sound was heard over-head, but Cadis didn't move from his spot. Then before him, came a tall and large tornado of water and light, spinning at high speeds, getting tighter and tighter, until molding a figure of a woman. She was made of ice and crystal, her long blue hair in a ponytail and wore only enough to retain her modesty. The beautiful Ice Queen, who was just as cold as the wind and snow flying around her, stared at the monsters with distaste.

**"Finish them—I give no care to how you do it," **Cadis gave his command, nodding to her in welcome at the same time.

The Empress of Ice returned the gesture and gave a simple snap of her fingers, looking bored, _**"Diamond Dust."**_

Immediately afterwards did the attack happened, and the rescued humans stared in shock as the ground around Shiva started to freeze solid. Then it crept up around the water behemoths that had no clue what hit them until they were nothing more than statues.

Her magic was ice in all honesty; but her mentioned spell has something else mixed in, boosting the attack to the max. Since she had a contract with Cadis—whose magic was crystals—she can take energy from him while being summoned and vice versa. This way, both partners get a benefit while during battle.

So when _Diamond Dust_ is activated, everything the Ice Queen sees and wants to be obliterated is frozen completely solid and shattered. This occurred as the small area around them was quiet now—monsters and beasts were destroyed—and in such a quick manner as well. For moment, most humans didn't even know if this was a dream or not.

Shiva hummed in a dull tone and twirled to her summoner, and bowed her head in respect. In a blink of an eye, the Empress of Ice was gone in a flash of snow and ice. Cadis let his staff fade into his pocket dimension, where it would wait until he called for it again.

The blonde-haired boy looked around, observing the huge stadium that was nothing but ruins and a pile of garbage. Not many were dead, but most needed attention. Some might still be under the huge mountains of debris—but that wasn't his problem. He turned to Nanaki, "Ready to go? I feel that presence from last night within proximity."

* * *

**Anybody have a clue what is going on here? I hope so. **

**R****eview me some stuff.**

**A****sk me questions. **


End file.
